Susan Oudot
Susan Oudot joined the Coronation Street script writing team in 2012 and to date has written 135 episodes, including four double episodes, one co-credited with Jayne Hollinson and another with Ian Kershaw. She began her career as a publisher in both the UK and Australia before moving into journalism working on The Sunday Magazine and Woman's Own. After writing some short stories, she was encouraged to write a full length book and so far four have been published - Real Women, All That I Am, Perfect and Virtual Love - the first three of which have been adapted for television. She has also written for Casualty, Down to Earth and Blue Murder. Episodes written by Susan Oudot 2010s 2012 (9 episodes) *Episode 7901 (8th July 2012) *Episode 7922 (30th July 2012) *Episode 7932 (13th August 2012) *Episode 7943 (30th August 2012) *Episode 7961 (24th September 2012) *Episode 7983 (26th October 2012) *Episode 8001 (21st November 2012) *Episode 8022 (20th December 2012) *Episode 8023 (21st December 2012) 2013 (16 episodes) *Episode 8039 (14th January 2013) *Episode 8040 (14th January 2013) *Episode 8055 (4th February 2013) *Episode 8092 (29th March 2013) *Episode 8093 (29th March 2013) *Episode 8103 (12th April 2013) *Episode 8128 (17th May 2013) *Episode 8129 (20th May 2013) *Episode 8153 (21st June 2013) *Episode 8161 (3rd July 2013) *Episode 8180 (29th July 2013) *Episode 8195 (19th August 2013) *Episode 8215 (16th September 2013) *Episode 8239 (21st October 2013) *Episode 8271 (4th December 2013) *Episode 8283 (22nd December 2013) 2014 (18 episodes) *Episode 8306 (22nd January 2014) *Episode 8321 (12th February 2014) *Episode 8329 (24th February 2014) *Episode 8330 (24th February 2014) *Episode 8352 (28th March 2014) *Episode 8356 (2nd April 2014) *Episode 8374 (28th April 2014) *Episode 8404 (6th June 2014) *Episode 8421 (9th July 2014) *Episode 8434 (25th July 2014) *Episode 8452 (20th August 2014) *Episode 8461 (1st September 2014) *Episode 8478 (26th September 2014) *Episode 8495 (20th October 2014) *Episode 8506 (5th November 2014) *Episode 8530 (12th December 2014) *Episode 8531 (12th December 2014) *Episode 8544 (31st December 2014) 2015 (16 episodes) *Episode 8566 (30th January 2015) *Episode 8573 (9th February 2015) *Episode 8593 (9th March 2015) *Episode 8598 (16th March 2015) *Episode 8628 (29th April 2015) *Episode 8650 (29th May 2015) *Episode 8670 (26th June 2015) *Episode 8690 (22nd July 2015) *Episode 8697 (31st July 2015) *Episode 8698 (31st July 2015) *Episode 8721 (31st August 2015) *Episode 8722 (31st August 2015) *Episode 8737 (17th September 2015) *Episode 8751 (16th October 2015) *Episode 8784 (30th November 2015) *Episode 8806 (31st December 2015) 2016 (18 episodes) *Episode 8815 (11th January 2016) *Episode 8833 (5th February 2016) *Episode 8868 (25th March 2016) *Episode 8886 (20th April 2016) *Episode 8901 (11th May 2016) *Episode 8919 (3rd June 2016) *Episode 8935 (1st July 2016) *Episode 8950 (21st July 2016) *Episode 8962 (5th August 2016) *Episode 8974 (22nd August 2016) *Episode 8990 (14th September 2016) *Episode 9009 (10th October 2016) *Episode 9010 (10th October 2016) *Episode 9022 (28th October 2016) *Episode 9031 (9th November 2016) *Episode 9032 (10th November 2016) *Episode 9050 (7th December 2016) *Episode 9051 (8th December 2016) 2017 (22 episodes) *Episode 9075 (9th January 2017) *Episode 9076 (11th January 2017) *Episode 9103 (17th February 2017) *Episode 9104 (17th February 2017) *Episode 9120 (13th March 2017) *Episode 9121 (13th March 2017) *Episode 9142 (14th April 2017) *Episode 9143 (14th April 2017) *Episode 9160 (8th May 2017) *Episode 9189 (19th June 2017) *Episode 9190 (19th June 2017) *Episode 9204 (10th July 2017) *Episode 9205 (10th July 2017) *Episode 9237 (25th August 2017) *Episode 9238 (25th August 2017) *Episode 9245 (10th September 2017) (Double episode) *Episode 9281 (23rd October 2017) *Episode 9282 (23rd October 2017) *Episode 9303 (20th November 2017) *Episode 9304 (20th November 2017) *Episode 9322 (11th December 2017) *Episode 9337 (26th December 2017) (Double episode) 2018 (16 episodes) *Episode 9361 (24th January 2018) *Episode 9362 (24th January 2018) *Episode 9393 (2nd March 2018) *Episode 9409 (21st March 2018) *Episode 9447 (4th May 2018) *Episode 9448 (4th May 2018) *Episode 9476 (8th June 2018) *Episode 9477 (8th June 2018) *Episode 9490 (25th June 2018) (Double episode) *Episode 9528 (8th August 2018) *Episode 9537 (17th August 2018) *Episode 9564 (19th September 2018) *Episode 9590 (19th October 2018) *Episode 9624 (28th November 2018) *Episode 9625 (28th November 2018) *Episode 9640 (17th December 2018) *Episode 9641 (17th December 2018) 2019 (17 episodes) *Episode 9672 (21st January 2019) *Episode 9673 (21st January 2019) *Episode 9690 (11th February 2019) *Episode 9691 (11th February 2019) *Episode 9715 (11th March 2019) *Episode 9738 (8th April 2019) *Episode 9739 (8th April 2019) *Episode 9774 (20th May 2019) *Episode 9795 (14th June 2019) (Co-credited with Jayne Hollinson) *Episode 9819 (12th July 2019) (Co-credited with Ian Kershaw) *Episode 9845 (12th August 2019) *Episode 9865 (4th September 2019) *Episode 9866 (4th September 2019) *Episode 9888 (30th September 2019) *Episode 9924 (13th November 2019) *Episode 9925 (13th November 2019) *Episode 9950 (13th December 2019) (Double episode) 2020s 2020 (2 episodes) *Episode 9985 (20th January 2020) *Episode 9993 (29th January 2020) Other Coronation Street related works *Text Santa 2012: A Christmas Corrie - (Co-written with Simon Crowther, Damon Rochefort and Julie Jones) Category:Coronation Street writers